


What hurts the most

by sarahloyal



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahloyal/pseuds/sarahloyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel and Cordy are together buffy is heart broken by what she let go Angel isnt a vampire and he is at high school with buffy based on real life buffy or what would happen in school and love for her buffy could be bitchy in this you have been warned</p>
            </blockquote>





	What hurts the most

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4226550/1/What-Hurts-The-Most


End file.
